<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A work of (sugar)art by Rare_pair_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599401">A work of (sugar)art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess'>Rare_pair_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Artist Sugawara Koushi, Bullying, Gamer!Hanamaki, Homophobia, Kuroo is an amazing friend, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oikawa really is trying his best I swear, Panic Attacks, Social Media, Texting, The internet can be so toxic jeez, Twitter, YouTube, YouTuber!Sugawara, Youtuber!Oikawa, lots of homophobia, manager!Iwaizumi, so is Iwaizumi, so is suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is pretty small youtuber. He posts videos of his art, sometimes with music and sometimes with commentary. He puts everything into his art, and his fans are welcoming and kind. </p><p>Oh yeah, and he's gay.</p><p>His sexuality has never been an issue for him online- the people who watch his content are generally artistic and open minded.</p><p> </p><p>Then he gets noticed by popular youtuber TheGrandKing, and life takes an unexpected twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am working on so many fics and I should NOT be adding this to the lost but guess what my brain just keeps spewing ideas and ideas and IDEAS and it wont shut up until I write them down.</p><p>But it's fine, I have no life so I can handle it. Imma be posting chapters for my other fics soon, in the small chance anyone who is reading this likes any of my others :)</p><p> </p><p>HAPPY PRIDE MONTH PEOPLE YOU'RE ALL VALID</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Uhm. Hi, guys. Girls. Nonbinary… pals.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>&lt;camera is set up so it overlooks a soft-brown wooden table. A single piece of white paper rests upon it, along with a white eraser and three different pencils: one graphite, one charcoal, and one colored brown. A creamy snow-white hand reaches for the graphite pencil.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Sorry. I’d think that after a full year of this I’d finally know how to make an intro to a video.” &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>A soft laugh is heard.&gt; </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Guess not. Whatever. You guys are here for the art, not the introduction, right?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Another laugh, this one sounding more hesitant. Not that many of the viewers will notice.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“For some reason, you guys have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a Q&amp;A. I’ve been putting it off for a while, so you guys don’t find out how downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am, but… you guys always come first, so. I asked on Twitter for questions, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you guys creative.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sugawara draws a thin circle near the top of the paper, layering it faintly a few times before starting to make what looks like a sharp jaw.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll address the very first question I got, which I suppose shouldn’t have made me choke on thin air but </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So. @OikawaFangirLl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How you could tell from my fucking hand and a few drawings is beyond me, but whatever. And nice username.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Despite the sarcastic words, a smile is clearly heard in his voice as he continues his sketch.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t know how many people genuinely care about this answer, but I love it when people ask and I love answering it, so: @Ravioli_pheonix asked how I got into art.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sugawara absent-mindedly draws a bold-lined heart on the corner of the paper. He adds a few more before continuing to outline the now clearly male body. The man is tall and slender, so far.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“So, ah, I was never really artistically inclined. Or anything inclined, really. I studied for good grades, practiced to have a good technique for volleyball, shit like that. Practice makes perfect, not just natural talent. Which I did not and do not have. Nothing about my talent is, well, natural. It’s practiced. I’m repeating words a lot, sorry.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A forced chuckle is heard as a loose open jacket is added to the male figure drawn&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Anyways, one day, I was probably 12 or something, I was scrolling through my youtube feed, and a quick-paint of my favorite volleyball player was in my suggested. So,  I clicked, and I fell in love.</span>
  <em>
    <span> With the art!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not the volleyball- ugh. I swear, even I don’t understand how I’m a Japanese major. I can’t- </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can’t do words.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The artist captured emotion so perfectly, the determination in his eyes, the pride in his posture. I remember thinking: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to do that. I want to make people feel what my.drawing is feeling.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If that makes any sense. So I practiced all night, all day. My suggested videos turned to shit, everything was art tips. Then, four years later, I picked up watercolor. Now, six years after that, I think I’m a pretty decent artist. So, uh yeah. Was that answer too long and boring? I tried to keep it short.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Tight jeans that are riddled with holes are added to the faceless male. The pale hand in view of the camera is shaking ever so slightly.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Uh. Next. Ugh, this is why I don’t do videos like this, how do you do a Q&amp;A? @brokenpromises420 asked if I live alone, @Tylerjosephismydaddy asked if I’ve drawn or painted myself in a video, and @friccmealredy asked if my painting of the chained boy covered with flowers meant anything, and if so what.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, I don’t live alone, actually.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Once again, a smile is undeniably present in his voice.&gt; </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I live with my best friend and his boyfriend-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>”We’re not FUCKING dating-” &lt;A bleep covers up the use of Sugawara’s name in the unexpected shout. The unfamiliar voice is deep and rough.&gt; “If you don’t cut that out, you can’t cut this out either!” &lt;Sugawara laughs, a loud genuine laugh, and shouts back. His hand is no longer in view of the camera.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get the fuck out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> video!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;After voiced compliance, Sugawara quickly gets back to drawing. He starts on swoopy waves of hair.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“So yeah. I do not live alone. The one that just lied is right next to me in most of my videos, actually.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> &lt;Another laugh.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span> “And you guys never even knew. So. Next question. Yes, I’ve drawn </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>painted myself on this channel. Three times, actually. I’ll never tell you which ones. I wonder if anyone will ever figure it out; not that I’d confirm anything.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> &lt;Sugawara hums with forced casualty and draws a smirk.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Yes, that painting meant something- at the time.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A minute of silence passes while Sugawara shades in a prominent collarbone, then faint abs left visible by the large open jacket. He starts on the eyes as he speaks again, leaving the rest of the question unanswered.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I think two more questions wouldn’t be too much, right? I kind of like this, but I think it might be boring for you guys. So I’ll contain myself to only two more.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“@sugarartSTAN asks, and I have to answer because of the simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> username,”</span>
  <em>
    <span> &lt;A snicker escapes Sugawara.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span> “what I do in my free time. I don’t have a lot of that, if I’m being honest. I work at my best friend’s boyfriend’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“&lt;bleep&gt;, I’ll kill you. We’re not dating, just fu&lt;bleep&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;The voice that interrupts this time is different, slightly lower. Once again, Sugawara’s name is bleeped out, along with the suggestive curse at the end. Sugawara bursts out laughing, and once he settles down he takes a few shaky breaths and continues his previous sentence.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I work at my-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A giggle.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Friend’s plant shop, and I also have classes. Last year of college, though, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>woohoo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> In between that and babysitting my friends, I draw and paint as much as I can. Sometimes I go out, but… outside is </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are</span>
  <em>
    <span> people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So yeah. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is the last question now. @Hananananamakki asks if I’ll do a ‘face reveal’. And the answer is, hell no. Probably never. Don’t count on it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“I hope this video wasn’t too boring or anything. Uhm. It’s over now? Let me know what content you guys want next, or if there’s anything you want me to draw. I love your guys’ suggestions. Usually. Please stop asking me to draw your guys’ celebrity crushes naked. Remember, guys? I almost got </span>
  <em>
    <span>sued</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I did that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Sugawara laughs and blows gently onto the completed drawing. When he lifts up his hand for the last time, a smirking boy with wavy brown hair is visible. His hands are tangled in his hair, and one of his chocolate brown eyes is narrowed slightly. The eyes seem to shine with pride, but when viewers look closer, they see tears pooled in them. The jacket is blowing open in the wind, and the jeans are ripped but crisp. After a few more seconds, the screen turns black, and the option to Play Next Video appears.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Comments</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>holYshititsME- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! I lvoed this video ! Do more questions next time!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kylee Jane- </span>
  <em>
    <span>So uh, can we talk about the fucking gay levels of the house he lives in? I kind of require a vlog now!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am literally a Mistake- </span>
  <em>
    <span>IS THAT THEGRANDKING? I’m not seeing things, he actually drew Oikawa, right? UH COLLAB PLS! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Oikawaslegs- </span>
  <em>
    <span>And shirtless, too~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Justanotherfailingartist- </span>
  <em>
    <span>My favorite youtuber is a fan of my second favorite!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawaslegs- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Que the fanfiction</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ofjkbg- </span>
  <em>
    <span>The ship I never imagined I needed</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egg!G- </span>
  <em>
    <span>LMFAO! I’m really happy that Sugarart is confident enough to do a Q&amp;A now! Remember when he would barely talk, lol. Loved this vid dude you should do more like this! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ShotoTodorokiShouldBeReal- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guys stfu and stop tainting the comments with all the shit about Oikawa. There’s way more to this video about who he fucking drew. Oikawa’s not even that great anyways. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLOOPED- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart you’re so inspiring! This vid was far from boring! Keep it up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AnimeeeEEETHOO- </span>
  <em>
    <span>GUYS HANAMAKI ASKED THE FACE REVEAL QUESTION!!!! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Lacey Eli- </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOLYSHIT U RIGHT U RIGHT?!?!??!?!?!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tooru laid sprawled across his soft king-sized bed. His fluffy baby pink blanket was bunched up under his head, a substitute for the silky pillows he was too lazy to reach over and grab. He held his phone with both hands above his head and scrolled through his Twitter timeline. His screen reflected in his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>His feed was about the same as always: fangirls, fanboys, thirst tweets that always boosted his confidence, fanart, compliments, hate, antifans, etc. mixed in with the latest tweets from who he was following. He checked his messages, and grinned when he saw one from one of his best friends, Hanamaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Hananananamakki- </b>
  <em>
    <span>For some reason this dude decided to draw your ugly ass. &lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Hananananamakki- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Also, I would like to mention that I am in his video, I feel famous</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>?? You are famous? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Not as famous as me though!! :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>And okay I’m watching the video now~ It’d better be good, I could be checking insta stories rn!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Hananananamakki- </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh pls u only go on insta to post those ridiculous selfies. U dont even stay on it long enough to like me and mattsun’s cutsie couple pics. Bish.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh pls ur too scared to post anything remotely gay. Remembr last time when that lady wrote an article about u?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Hananananamakki-</b> <em><span>oh pls LMFAO YES THAT WAS SO FUNNY SHE CALLED ME A PREDATOR</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>not that she was wrong abt that </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Hananananamakki-</b>
  <em>
    <span> imma post ur nudes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Makki-chan! That is predator behaviour!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Hananananamakki- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Did u watch the vid? The dudes like rlly good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hananananamakki-</b>
  <em>
    <span> I showed Issei one of his vids and thats how we found out he has a voice fetish</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>fine fine im watching it now. And mattsun has a voice fetish??????? No wonder i turn him on and u dont!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru quickly clicked on the link Hanamaki had sent and closed out of Twitter. He’s seen so much fanart, but he still gets a stupid grin and happy feeling whenever he sees it. These people spent time, resources, </span>
  <em>
    <span>creativity</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And all of his fans were so talented, too. He spent hours, sometimes, scrolling through fanart his fans tagged him in and getting a confidence boost (who wouldn’t?!), and also jealous because he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> draw anything so well, no matter how hard he tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could draw a pretty good Master Yoda, though. That counts for something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t skip through the ad (he never does), and as soon as the 45 seconds about some indie game was over, Tooru was greeted with a plain table and piece of paper. Delicate fingers were soon pushed into view of the camera as well, and for some reason, Tooru felt himself take a sharp breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, that’s the pretty hand of a setter! My senses are never wrong!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He reminded himself to look up if this man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was in fact a setter at one point in his life after the video, to make sure he was right. (He was very competitive, even with himself).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru grinned while he watched, this guy really was quite funny, in a self-deprecating and I’m-not-really-trying-to-be-funny-but-I-am way. The humor was relatable, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good content,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also noted the man’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hanamaki probably wasn’t even kidding about the voice fetish thing. It was low, and relaxing, kind of sarcastic sounding but not really. If that makes any sense. It was beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could probably do ASMR</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tooru thought with a slight giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Tooru was mesmerized by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s drawing. How his fingers gently curled around the black pencil, how his fingernails looked cleanly cut short. How the motions his hands used to draw the chin- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>chin! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, yeah! This guy’s drawing </span>
  </em>
  <span>me! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah! Take that, Ushiwaka! This guy with the pretty fingers- wait, is that a weird thing to think? Pretty fingers? Whatever, I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>”yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How you could tell from my fucking hand and a few drawings is beyond me, but whatever. And nice username.”&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru choked on nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gay, huh? And he’s probably around my age. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The brunette double-tapped on the screen to get it to rewind, and this time he heard the username that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> had complimented. He smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gay, drawing me, clearly being a fan of me~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept watching, laughing when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s roommates and him interact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could probably get twice as many subscribers if he did vlogs- probably more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tooru didn’t know if he was jealous or just entertained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> finished the drawing, and Tooru’s breath was stolen from his lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How…? </span>
  </em>
  <span> He could see pride and agony reflected in his eyes, he could see the movement of his hair in the wind, and he seemed to be popping off of the paper because of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> shading. He-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another Twitter notification interrupted his admiring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hananananamakki- </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to ignore that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t even recognize your twitter! He drew me! Me! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hananananamakki- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>So vulgar</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru exited twitter again and opened google. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Sugarart play volleyball?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He rolled onto his side as he pressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>search</span>
  </em>
  <span>, laying his head on his left arm. There weren’t many relevant responses, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as there would be for himself (he had almost 8 million subscribers, after all!), but he found one article by a fan that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> had played volleyball in middle and high school, as a setter.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was a setter too! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tooru thought excitedly. Apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> had absentmindedly mentioned the fact while drawing a volleyball net overgrown with flowers and vines. A screenshot of the drawing was shown, and once again Tooru’s breath was stolen.</span>
  <em>
    <span> No fair! Some people have all the talent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right, I’m one of those people. I can draw Grand Master Yoda!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru then watched two more hours worth of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> content, forgetting to feed his cat, and only stopped when he realized with a jolt he had to actually post the video he recorded yesterday. All of the emotion from the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> and what he could only describe as </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal </span>
  </em>
  <span>art he had been feeling from watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> draw and paint blanked out of his mind as he jumped out of his bed so fast that he tripped on his light pink blanket and fell to the ground, stomach-first, with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>THUD</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUcking shit piece of fucking ugly fuck bitch SHITTT OWWW!” Tooru shouted and untangled himself, looking around his room </span>
  <em>
    <span>just in case</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone had somehow, using magic, was inside of his house and saw his embarrassing fall. After being reassured, he dragged his fingers through his chestnut hair and made his way, quickly, to his office where his computer was. He logged in and went to his email, where his editor had sent his video back </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly posted it then went back to Twitter on his phone, typing out and posting an apology. And a link to the video that had started the reason why he was so late to post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheGrandKing (@OikawaTT)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry for the late video today! I hope you enjoy it anyways~ it was a lot of fun to record! Anywayyyyys, my excuse? I lost track of time watching @sugarartyt !! He’s so talented!!?? He really does me justice, don’t ya think~~ &lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>OIKAWA MARRY ME PLS (@SantariaSantaPEEa)</b>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dont worry we love any video no matter when its posted~~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BruhbruhBRuh (@ElizabethMillr)</b>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Eh? Who?? LOL</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  <b>sugarartSTAN (@sugarartSTAN)</b>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  <em>
    <span>OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I caNT-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Karen Hills (@Karenhills263)</b>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  <em>
    <span>You realize that dudes gay right? Y’all should read this article &lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  <b>Karen Hills (@Karenhills263)</b>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Guys stop coming at me jeez im sory. Y’all sound uneducated. I kow it says in                         the vid he watched so he probs knows. Im just saying, its kinda weird. Read this article she says it all &lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tooru, a few hours later, scrolled through the replies to his tweet, liking a few nice ones, cringing at the ones commenting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugararts</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexuality and avoiding them (he would defend the artist, but… he had a career on YouTube, dropped out of college for it. If he got canceled, he had nothing to fall back on). His fingers twitched to reply to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karen Hills</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but instead, he just clicked on the link she posted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ART YOUTUBER POPULAR WITH CHILDREN COMES OUT AS GAY: YOU NEVER TRULY KNOW WHAT YOUR KIDS ARE BEING INFLUENCED BY ON THE INTERNET</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other day, my seven-year-old daughter came up to me with her iPad, shoving it into my face as it played some video on youtube. She was excited, in awe, because of a video that my 16-year-old son had sent her. It was a video, seemingly innocent, of a person- I couldn’t see who, because the camera was pointed down at the paper, and only his hand could be seen- drawing a sketch of a man holding a bouquet of flowers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Innocent, right? That’s what I thought. It’s just a video of a pale (seriously, so pale! He must not eat any nutrients!) man drawing a beautiful drawing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, because my daughter was signed in on my account on youtube, I got suggested another one of his videos. He is a very talented artist, we must admit, so I decided to watch it. It was blandly titled: </span>
  </em>
  <span>watercolor :) </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, this is where I started to get suspicious. In this video, he encourages </span>
  </em>
  <span>men</span>
  <em>
    <span> to wear makeup. It was a sped-up video of him quickly sketching out a generic but fairly attractive male’s face, then painting it in with watercolor paint. He keeps the skin, hair, eyebrows, etc. as bland as the titles to his videos, keeps them generic and plain, (tanned skin with no freckles, brown hair and faintly done eyebrows, no shading). But the eyes, the eyes he colors a vivid blue and surrounds in purple, red, gold, and blue eyeshadow. He makes the lips a bright red. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He drew a man wearing makeup, basically a drag queen, and you’ve read my article on those. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This YouTuber, that my </span>
  </em>
  <span>seven-year-old daughter</span>
  <em>
    <span> was watching, a man wearing makeup. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, this is just one video. I was slightly suspicious but didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. (I was concerned that my son might have watched this video, but I am confident that my son would never wear makeup. He was raised right). So, I looked at his youtube channel, which is called </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugarart</span>
  <em>
    <span>. He has one video, which is very recent, that is a QnA. Before we get to the disturbing truth about </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugarart,</span>
  <em>
    <span> let me try to explain why he has 30,000 subscribers. (Not that many in the grand scheme of things, but still 30,000 more than he should have). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart is popular for his artistic talent, self-deprecating humor, ‘relaxing’ voice, and cringe-worthy- I mean, deep and thought-provoking art.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This man, who my young daughter is watching, is a proud homosexual.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In this QnA, a girl asks if he is gay, and he responds with an unashamed “</span>
  </em>
  <span>yeah, I’m gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Later in the video, he teases a friend about being attracted to another man. A suggestive comment about homosexual intercourse is said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This man, who I am disturbed to know that my son watches, is encouraging homosexuality, and our children are watching. I had no idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You never truly know what your children might be being influenced by. Restrict their internet time, monitor their YouTube.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to cancel </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugarart</span>
  <em>
    <span> and others like him. After more digging around, on his twitter, Instagram, and YouTube, (all of in which he refuses to show his face), I found even </span>
  </em>
  <span>more</span>
  <em>
    <span> concerning things that he is exposing our children to. Drawings of men kissing. Posts about this joke called Pride Month. Calling homophobes (which is an offensive term, I have a post about that coming soon!) ‘close-minded assholes’. He is rude, perverted, and should not be able to make content on YouTube where our children can see and be influenced by it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, make sure to be careful what content your children consume! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Tooru’s eyebrows were furrowed so hard in anger is actually hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck? A pervert? Wait- this is the same hoe who wrote that article about Hanamaki! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He really hoped that whoever </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart </span>
  </em>
  <span>was, he either hadn’t seen this article or would handle it as Hanamaki did. (Laugh it off. Although, Makki had been able to deny the fact that he was gay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, obviously, would not be able to do such a thing). Because, seriously, this article was so fucked up...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of asshole thinks like this? I should probably-</span>
  </em>
  <span> his phone went off, he got a text from Iwaizumi. He opened up their text thread, moving to sit down on his sleek, soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> white couch that overlooked quite a large window. Still fuming from reading that </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span> article, he checked his texts, fully planning on complaining to Iwaizumi about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>Iwa-chan~~- </b>
  <em>
    <span>you fucking dumbass</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Iwa-chan~~- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Asskawa</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you being so mean??? Is this about how I blocked your face in the picture I posted?? You were scowling so ugly! I couldn’t subject my fans to that!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Iwa-chan~~- </b>
  <em>
    <span>NO, ASSHOLE FUCK U im talking about how you, someone wh like half their huge fanbase is fucking toxic just shouted out a gay youtber. Use ur head, asskawa. People are already coming at him, you dumbass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>dont insult me so many times in a row!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Iwa-chan~~- </b>
  <em>
    <span>acknowledge what i said</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>Iwa-chan~~- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Shittykawa!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Iwa-chan~~- </b>
  <em>
    <span>OIKAWA!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw- panic attack. I describe it decent detail, but not too bad, in my opinion. </p><p> </p><p>Please don't expect more than one update a week, I just already had this one started. </p><p>This chapter isn't a happy one, guys. :&gt;</p><p>That being said, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Sugawara Koushi stared at his phone. And stared. And stared. And stared. He stared until his eyes burned from unspilled tears and his fingers cramped from holding it so tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“H-hey, Daichi? K-Kuroo?” He croaked out, throat dry. His feet felt glued into place on the light wood floor of the hallway, where he had frozen in place over 20 minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Yeah, Suga?” Kuroo popped his head out of the bathroom, his hair sopping wet and plastered against his face. Any other time, he would’ve relentlessly made fun of the man, but right now, he just couldn’t. Not when he was staring at his phone, which had </span><em><span>over</span></em> <em><span>a thousand</span></em><span> notifications from twitter, most of them being people tagging him, accusing him of trying to turn popular YouTuber </span><em><span>TheGrandKing</span></em><span> gay. He had only opened it, then quickly closed it in… in something. It was worse than surprise, but not quite shock.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Not then, anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I- uh. I just gained about 10 thousand more subscribers over n-night,” The silver-haired male forced out. Breathing started to feel impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Really?! That’s great!” Kuroo exclaimed, walking fully out of the bathroom. A towel was wrapped low around his hips, and beads of water were still cascading down his abs. Any other time, Suga would have yelled at him to dry off more, because he could catch a cold walking around like that. Kuroo came and slapped Suga’s back. “That’s really awesome! I told you, you’re talented, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Kuroo, please stop,” Suga asked with a wobbly voice, starting to feel light-headed as he continued to stare hard at his screen. Kuroo finally picked up on his roommate’s body language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“S-suga?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“U-uhm, you kn-know that g-guy I watch? The one y-you call ob-obnoxious?” Suga asked shakily, finally looking away from his phone and meeting Kuroo’s concerned and confused eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“So he, uh, saw my video? Where I drew him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Really?! That’s awesome-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean, yes, it’s great, I’m glad he liked it. B-but, I, uhm? Here…” Suga reached out his phone to Kuroo, his arm shaking. Kuroo frowned and took it, frowning even even deeper as he scrolled through the comments on Suga’s latest video, the comments that Sugawara had been looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Derenking- </span>
  <em>
    <span>faggot</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Mia Lovely- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow! So talented!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>JessicaW- </span>
  <em>
    <span>lol why did thegrandking get distracted by this shit? wtf even is this shit? The guy drew a swing and called it art lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>EggGuy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill urself ugly faggot probly hiding ur face cuz it would giv us all cancer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>ImmaMFprincess- </span>
  <em>
    <span>love to feel those fingers in me LOL</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>  Darla Walker- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why they’re covered in paint lmao</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Memegirllll- </span>
  <em>
    <span>so this is the guy everyone’s freaking out about on twitter? I mean ig he’s talented but nothing special. Just another art channel. Ig he’s kinda funny</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>RocketLeagueTookMyKidsYT- </span>
  <em>
    <span>guys this guy is an actual pervert. He posted really gross lewd gay shit before but had to take it down, thank god. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Emmyka- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah and he’s just gross in general lol, he preys on kids probably </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>bRokenpRomises420- </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse me? Don’t make shit up like that just because you don’t agree with some of his beliefs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Emmyka- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he has fun in hell</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>TrisPlaysGames- </span>
  <em>
    <span>lol even sounds gay</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Bruhbruhbruh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>how? I like his voice</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>justanotherartist- </span>
  <em>
    <span>CAN ALL YOU OIKAWA STANS PLEASE LEAVE, AND TAKE YOUR SHITTY PERSONALITIES WITH YOU?! Sugarart, this drawing was beautiful, I could feel the melancholy you were trying to portray. All of your fans love and support you, and you inspire us every day &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Imurmom- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought this was a girl at first because of the name and the fuckin lady fingers and almost shit myself when he started talking lmfaoo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Haily H- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahahahah SAME</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>OikawaPlsJustMarryMeImAlmost18- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can see why Oikawa got so caught up watching you! Your art and voice are so mesmerizing! I subscribed :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Onlykindagay- </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome to the Sugarart fandom! &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo’s eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were sent into a cold glare. “I thought your fans were always super kind and supporting and shit,” he growled, pocketing Suga’s phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“They are,” Suga responded, not even trying to get his phone back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Those are Oikawa’s fans. H-he mentioned me? And it was s-super nice and all b-but I’m p-pretty openly g-gay ya know? A-and uh, well, I- I guess people think I’m trying to seduce him? A-and every single male in existence, too, I guess?” He was phrasing everything like a question, still not quite knowing if he was in some kind of nightmare. The day before, he had posted two videos and gotten a lot of positive feedback. He introduced his roommates, kind of, and ‘officially’ came out as gay, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> something he had ever tried to hide. His comments were full of love, people asking for a vlog or another QnA, fangirling/boying over the person he drew, complimenting his art. He didn’t have a particularly large following, but he had a close one, one that he tried to interact with as much as possible. They were always positive (or incredibly dark-minded, but nice).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But today, when he woke up, he had about 27k comments on his newest video, a sped-up painting of a rusted swing still swaying in the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>That’s about 10k more than his usual </span>
  <em>
    <span>maximum, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which is quite significant for himself. He was clearly surprised, but pleasantly so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he decided to read through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He was still kind of in shock. From what he gathered from his comments alone, TheGrandKing had </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen his video</span>
  </em>
  <span> where he drew him, and liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But evidently, people didn’t quite like that he liked it. Suga didn’t even have time to fanboy about the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>TheGrandKing </span>
  </em>
  <span>(!!!) had noticed him, because right now he didn’t know if he wanted to scream or cry to crawl into his covers and </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because right now he was light-headed and breathing was hard and his legs were shaking and he still needed to check his twitter and his vision was swimming now and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Woah, hey, Suga, breath with me, okay? It’s okay, you’re okay,” Kuroo rushed to Suga’s side and put a hand on his chest and back. Suga forced a laugh that seemed to take up all the breath in his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re t-touching me while you’re naked, K-Kuroo. J-just what will Daichi th-think?” Suga tried to suppress the urge to gasp for breath, internally begging his body to let the panic he was feeling just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away</span>
  </em>
  <span> and stop clinging to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We aren’t dating! Now come here, let’s go sit down, okay?” Kuroo had to keep his hands on Suga, who was walking unsteadily and starting to hyperventilate. As soon as they sat down on their (hideously purple) couch, Kuroo started talking again. “Here, just breathe, okay? Do you need ice*?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Suga tucked his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He shook his head, and just focused on breathing in. Holding it. Letting it out. Focusing on the rhythm of it, the sound, the feel. His body was shaking with the sudden adrenaline. Kuroo quickly went to his room, put some clothes on, and came back out to rub comforting circles on Suga’s back. He started to talk about his day in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“So I was at work, yeah? At the shop? And this girl comes in, buying flowers for her grandma. She buys like six bouquets of black velvet petunias. Six. All black. Then she buys some black tulips, which I forgot we had, because who buys black flowers? Anyways, she buys them all, and I ask her if she wants to add any variety, because what </span>
  <em>
    <span>grandma</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants all these bouquets of </span>
  <em>
    <span>black flowers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Weird, right? So then she looks me dead in the eye, with this ridiculously serious </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all intense, and says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampires don’t need any fucking color.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kuroo started laughing at his story. It wasn’t particularly funny- Kuroo had clearly been grasping at straws to think of something to say and talk about- but Sugawara still laughed. It sounded a bit like a sob, and quickly turned into one, but it was still a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>After about another half hour, Suga’s body-wracking sobs started to relax, and his mind was starting to settle down. His shaking hadn’t quite stopped, but he was able to talk much more steadily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Suga took a few more deep breaths before lifting his head to face Kuroo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered, biting his lip. Kuroo rolled his eyes, dragging his hand from Suga’s back to his shoulder as he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that it’s fine,” He responded, but the usual gentle tone he used when Suga had a panic attack had sharp edges. His eyes were hard, but the glare hidden in them wasn’t meant for Suga, and he knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could I have… my phone back? Please?” he asked, softening his hazel eyes. Kuroo had always had trouble saying no to his puppy dog eyes, unlike Daichi who’s been desensitized after all these years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No. You don’t need to deal with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t even that big of a deal,” Sugawara argued, swallowing the oncoming lump in his throat. “It’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Kuroo responded, glaring. “It is to you, and it is to me. It’s a really big fucking deal!” The raven haired then walked over to their kitchen and opened one of the cabinets that hung over the counter, and threw the phone on the highest shelf inside of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara stared, then scoffed, offended. “Kuroo. I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can reach the top shelf!” Suga exclaimed indignantly. He stood up, internally willing his leg that wouldn’t stop bouncing to do so, and crossed his arms. “Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when we were baking? And the chocolate chips were on that shelf? And Daichi asked you to get them?” Kuroo asked with a snicker. Suga jumped and ran to the kitchen, ready to fight for his honor, but Kuroo was quick and ran back into the living room. After a few minutes of just running around in circles around possibly the ugliest couch in the world, Suga was finally able to jump onto his roommate’s back, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and his legs around his torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence, fiend! Now walk over to the kitchen!” Suga shouted, squeezing his legs tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you’re not punching- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow, shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay, ow. Here, get off,” Kuroo bent down and Suga slid off, and then five-starred the taller in the back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“OW!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> one for?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to bend down for me to get off! You’re only</span>
  <em>
    <span> five inches</span>
  </em>
  <span> taller than me!” Suga wasn’t quite successful in hiding his pout, and it made Kuroo grin his stupid cat-like grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s almost a full half-foot, Suga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat my shit, Kuroo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anyways, Suga, just go a few hours without your phone, okay? Then we’ll go through it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there’s not so much shit on my social media that I need to go through it with someone,” Suga protested, but didn’t refuse. After seeing his comments, even if it wasn’t that bad he still would be grateful to have Kuroo look through it with him. Not that he’d ever admit to being that </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>, weak enough to need someone to hold his hand as he looked through </span>
  <em>
    <span>twitter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo winced. “Ah, actually, I’ve seen… some </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo was suddenly interrupted by the familiar creak of their door opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! I’m Home!” Daichi called from the doorway, leaning down to take his shoes off. Kuroo’s face lit up, going from tentative and worried to happy and excited in less than a moment. Suga smirked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe! Er, shit. I meant- </span>
  <em>
    <span>owww! Sugaaaa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>&lt;a woman sits on an average black office chair, in front of a black computer desk that viewers can see the edge of. She’s wearing a grey hoodie and a matching beanie. Her hands are clasped together, and her elbows are resting on their respective arm rests.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“So, I’m sure you all know about all the drama between </span>
  <em>
    <span>TheGrandKing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or who his fans know as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa Tooru, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a previously pretty much unknown art channel. But, even though we all know what we can see on Twitter, I still have a few questions, and I’m sure all of you guys do as well.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;The woman shifts in his chair, still looking at the camera.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“But first, let me explain all of this drama to the people who are a little late. Or, as I was, just confused.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A screenshot of Oikawa’s tweet appears on the screen.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, this is what started it all. Now, I’m going to be trying to keep my opinion out of this, until I get to my questions. Oikawa Tooru shouted out an art channel called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and posted a link to a video where the artist drew Oikawa. Okay, so why are people getting all bent out of shape?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;The tweet disappears, and the woman is back in her original position.&gt; </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Well, a few reasons, and I’ll get to most of them. The biggest reason is because the person himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He is, as we all know, gay. And very open about it, it appears.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A clip of Sugarart saying, “Yeah, I’m gay, how you could tell from my *bleep*ing hand and a few drawings is beyond me, but whatever.” plays on the screen before disappearing.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“There are four main parts to </span>
  <em>
    <span>TheGrandKings</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s fanbase, and since this has been meme for a while I’m sure you all know. The toxic assholes, the genuinely nice people who like his content, the fangirls who like his face, and the children. The children make up a pretty large majority of it, as they do most popular channels on youtube.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A few more tweets appear on screen, but this time, they are tweets from angry parents. One says: ‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>@OikawaTT my child is asking what gay means now, what the fuck am I supposed to tell him???! Be more fucking responsible, you have a young audience!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’ Another says: ‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Oikawa Tooru just posted a link to someone who has drawn homosexual erotica, is a homosexual, and encourages men to wear makeup.. Wtf? He knows that children watch his content right?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’ The final tweet shown says: ‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>If TheGrandKing turns out to be gay what am I supposed to tell my kids?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“So, as you can see, parents are less than happy about this. But him being gay isn’t the only the issue. As you can see in that second tweet there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> has drawn some… </span>
  <em>
    <span>risky</span>
  </em>
  <span> art and posted it onto his instagram. Or was it Tumblr? I don’t know, because he deleted these drawings almost a year ago. However, someone managed to find a few, and now they’ve resurfaced. Needless to say, people are quite… disgusted. I’m not going to show the drawings on here, because then I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> get demonetized, but just know that they’re pretty explicit. If you look it up I’m sure you could find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now, about the toxic assholes. They’re upset… for pretty much no reason at all. I don’t think they really have a strong basis towards their sudden hatred of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the hatred is definitely there, and I kinda feel bad for the dude. People are being absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>brutal</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Screenshots of some particularly nasty comments and tweets appear on the screen.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“The fangirls are upset, because they think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> here is trying to seduce Oikawa, or make him gay, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but quite a few of them are being just a brutal as the toxic assholes. Now honestly, there’s no proof or basis for this allegation either, all </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart </span>
  </em>
  <span>did regarding Oikawa was </span>
  <em>
    <span>draw</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A screenshot of Sugararts drawing of Oikawa is shown on screen.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Although, the drawing definitely hits different, with its lack of a shirt, when you realize that the artist is gay and probably wants to f*bleep*k Oikawa, huh?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;The drawing fades off the screen.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Sorry. Maybe that was too far. Anyways, there are a lot people defending </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart,</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying that there’s nothing wrong with being gay, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span> literally has done nothing but just try and make art. Which I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose </span>
  </em>
  <span>is true. They have a point. Some people are mad at Oikawa for posting the link, not being responsible, and some are mad at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for encouraging men to wear makeup” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Multiple drawings and paintings featuring men wearing makeup show on the screen.&gt; </span>
  </em>
  <span>“And women’s clothes,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A sketch of a group of men wearing skirts show on the screen.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span> “and promoting homosexual culture in general.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;The drawings disappear. The woman is sitting in the chair, smiling.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Many people also think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart </span>
  </em>
  <span>somehow orchestrated all of this, for the clout and to get recognized, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think is a little far-fetched. You never know, though! So, what do you guys think about all of this? Leave a comment below telling me!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Now, for the questions I think we need answered, because it’s only been about two days and neither YouTubers have responded to any of this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>TheGrandKing</span>
  </em>
  <span> had even posted a video as normal, though it has significantly less views than his previous ones.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A number 1 appears on the top corner of the screen.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Oikawa post that link? Was he just not thinking? Or is he trying to say something to us? Is he trying to become an LGBTQ+ supporter, or is he LGBTQ+ himself?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;The woman fakes a dreamy look her eye and sighs dramatically.&gt; </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I sure hope he’s not gay~!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A number 2 replaces the 1.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>response to this? He’s just disappeared! No tweets, videos, tumblr posts which according to his… fans? Does he even have fans? Say that he usually posts a few times a day on, granted he usually deletes them just as quick. Then why post them? The point is, there’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> these past two days from him. We also don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this guy apart from his, er, sexuality and those </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> drawings. Apparently he used to play volleyball, no surprise there.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A laugh.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Just kidding! I’m not homophobic, so. Anyways, my third and final question! </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;A number 3 replaces the 2.&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Is-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa Tooru’s phone was ripped out of his hands. “You’re still watching this shit?!” Iwaizumi growled, turning off the device and holding it in his left hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Iwa-channn! I was watching that!” Oikawa whined, making grabby motions for it. Oikawa had been sitting on the ground, his back resting on the couch, when Iwaizumi had come in. Apparently, he had been so invested in the video that he didn’t hear his best friend walk in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s the issue! You have to do something, you know. Apologize, or something.” Iwaizumi plopped down on the ground next to Oikawa, scooting further away when the brunette tried to reach for his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa sneered. “Why would I </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologize? </span>
  </em>
  <span>See, I was going to, because I kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> having a career, you know? But then the more I think about it, the more I watch these videos, I have done literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong. I would rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss you</span>
  </em>
  <span> than apologize, which really is saying a lot- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Iwaizumi just raised his fist again, making Oikawa flinch and jump up onto the couch. He pointed his finger down at Iwaizumi. “Bad! Stay down! Mean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Shittykawa, this isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>joke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. People are being even worse to that other guy than they are to you, and since it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault, you’ve got to do something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>had,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact, started to do something, but Iwaizumi accusing him and telling him what to do pissed him off, so he crossed his arms. Yes, it was childish, but…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>...there wasn’t really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>but, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was childish, and Oikawa didn’t really care. “Why? I didn’t do it on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can handle it on his own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shittykaw-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Ahh! Scary! I was kidding!” Oikawa flashed a peace sign. “I already followed him back on Twitter and messaged him privately!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed. “Now people are going to be upset that you’re… Okay. Whatever. What’d you say? Did he respond?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re so nosy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>manager</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be nosy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa huffed and leapt down from the couch. “Yeah, yeah, Iwa-chan! I know. Who decided to hire </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Can you please just cry already?” Oikawa stopped all movement and stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Eh? Excuse me? You think I’m going to</span>
  <em>
    <span> cry?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You must be stupid, Iwa-chan, I’m not going to cry, I’m used to this. This will be easy, and then everything will go back to normal. There’s nothing to cry about-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oikawa. I’m fucking tired of you taking out your panic and frustereation and shit out on me and Hanamaki and Matsukawa. We understand, and we want to help, but we can’t until you get your… emotional breakdown or whatever over with first. Stop drowning yourself in those shitty videos, too. And you’re in denial, stop it. This is happening and it sucks.” Iwaizumi threw Oikawa back his phone, but Oikawa was too busy squeezing his eyes shut to notice, and it landed soft on the fluffy beige carpet with a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you, Iwa-chan!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa exclaimed, trying his best to keep his voice light and airy but also </span>
  <em>
    <span>offended. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he wasn’t offended, because Iwaizumi was right, as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Not again, please. I thought we decided once was enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa laughed into his tears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>After only about an hour of sniffing and snot and huge tears and Iwaizumi being comforting him in his own grumpy way, Oikawa stood up and stretched. His back made a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> that made Iwaizumi cringe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m going to go change, be right back,” Oikawa told him, laughing. Crying did always make him feel lighter, usually. He still preferred not to do it, though. It gave him red eyes and blotchy cheeks and he always messed up his hair while he cried. He preferred to feel pretty, not like the mess crying made him. He picked up his phone off the ground and marched to his room. He opened it, to see a particularly exciting notification. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Crying really did solve problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“EH? IWA-CHAN!!! Sugar-chan responded!!” Oikawa exclaimed, quickly unlocking his phone and opening twitter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>You- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hi Sugar-chan! I seem to have, uh, created a teensy weensy issue for you. Would you like to meet up sometime, with my manager as well, to figure out out how to move forward?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK</b>
  <b>
    <em>- </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>SugarartK-</b> <em><span>I mean ok</span></em></p><p><b>SugarartK-</b> <em><span>Not that I’m not sorry of course</span></em></p><p><b>SugarartK-</b> <em><span>oh god pls ignore me </span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*when Kuroo asks if Sugawara wants ice:</p><p>When I was in the hospital and had a panic attack, the nurse lady handed me a bag of ice. It's so cold that it forces you to feel something other than panic/numb for some people. It's a grounding technique that doesnt work for everyone, but it works for me, so I made it work for Suga.</p><p>Also, suga is 5'8, (kuroo is 6'1 before time skip, we domt know his current height so I just left it lol) which is almost as short as Hinata post-time skip so uh yeah I'm going to exploit that.<br/> </p><p>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? ...kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed a fluffy chapter ok?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh god pls ignore me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>nooo! I won’t!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>you actually responded at the perfect time! People are pretty crazy, yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>i think they r a bit more than crazy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>you know, I thought you’d have better grammar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>because you’re a Japanese major~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>read by SugarartK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>wait noo! Come back i’m sorry!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>your grammar is great!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure you know what city I live in. Do you live near, or should one of us fly out to meet the other?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>if i drove i could be there in less than a day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>I take it you’d rather not say where you live, then?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>That’s fine. Iwa-chan says I gotta pay for your ticket to fly here, so we’ll just have to work that out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>When are you free? The sooner, the better! :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>so much is happening right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>on one hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK</b>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>one of my favorite youtubers are dming me, with the intentions of meeting up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK-</b>
  <em>
    <span> on the other hand, it’s because apparently I am in involved in a large-scale s c a n d a l. Thats what some social media wannabe reporter called it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>a scandal ???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>a lot is happening right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not quite sure how to deal with this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>or react</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>and I don’t think I’m doing it right because i havent done anything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>also I don’t know how im supposed to act right now because after pinching myself countless times i’ve concluded that im not dreaming and I am in fact spamming my celebrity crush with personal shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>mostly im just really sorry about all of this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>and about all of these messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh god and i continue to embarrass myself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>its just im thinking and typing as i think and im freaking out and my fingers are just moving as quickly as i freak out and think and oh man im going to throw my phone so i stop embarrassing myself and oversharing oh god why didnt i just say this weekend</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Sugar-chan~! Calm down! Everything’s fine, we’re going to work it all out~! So you say you’re free this weekend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>And celebrity crush? I’m simply flattered, Sugar-chan, how about we get back to that once this is all over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, this is Suga’s friend, Daichi. He just screamed and threw his phone, now he’s occupied attempting murder?? on our friend. It’s very nice that you offered to pay for all three of us to meet with you and your manager to try and defend, help, and protect our Suga (:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like you, thats the most passive aggressive message I’ve ever received, and im currently getting death threats from people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>and I believe I offered to pay for Suga, as you call him. I assume that wasn’t a typo? I’ve interacted with him for a grand total of maybe half an hour and even I know that he won’t like that you spilled his name~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>He seems like the type to value his privacy, and likes to be the one to give out his secrets himself, doesn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>This is Shittykawa’s manager, Iwaizumi Hajime. Sorry for this dick. We’d be happy to fly, as you said, all three of you here. Here’s my personal Gmail: </span>
  </em>
  <a href="mailto:xxxxxx@gmail.com">
    <em>
      <span>xxxxxx@gmail.com</span>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>
    <span>. Gmail me, and we’ll figure out the details. I apologize for all of the trouble this shitwad has caused, but hopefully, we’ll be able to salvage both of our friends’ careers. We’ll plan out damage control this weekend. Have a nice rest of your day, and again, I’m sorry for this jackass. He has a nasty habit of kicking people where it hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>im so embarrassed, and so sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>oh dont you worry, suga-chan. I think my shoulder is going bruise from the punch Iwa-chan gave me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>And doesn’t Iwa-chan make me sound like a bad person?! Nothing I said was false, correct?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>SugarartK- </b>
  <em>
    <span>...correct</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Me- </b>
  <em>
    <span>:) now, as much as I’d love to continue to talk, I need to go suffer a lecture from Iwa-chan. I’ll text you tomorrow~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>read by SugarartK</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>xXx</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa hummed happily, sipping his Iced Caramel Cloud Macchiato. He was sitting in the passenger seat of his sleek white car, about to go to the airport to pick up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugarart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or Suga-chan, as Oikawa had dubbed him after Daichi’s little slip, and his two little friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Well, from what Suga-chan had said about them, they’re not so little, and regularly have some intense competitions at the gym. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He and Suga-chan had been messaging each other these last three days, and Oikawa had found out quite a bit about the man. Probably more than Suga thought he did, actually. The artist was always hesitant to give out </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> information about himself, which didn’t seem to be the case in any of his videos. Clearly, Suga-chan was a bit worried about saying something to annoy or piss off Oikawa, or scared to say something that would make Oikawa dislike him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Of course, that was just a theory. (Probably true, though. Oikawa always did have a gift for reading and understanding people.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>(Though clearly, as Iwaizumi just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remind him lately, he had his lapses in this talent.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Back to the stuff he knew for absolutely </span><em><span>certain</span></em><span>, that he didn’t just learn from Suga-chan’s videos, of which he had seen every. </span><em><span>Single.</span></em> <em><span>One. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Suga’s full name was Sugawara Koushi, which Oikawa only got after about 45 minutes straight of goading and begging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Sugawara’s preferred medium was watercolor, but it was also the hardest for him to use. The colors often would bleed together, and it was hard to master. It was the most frustrating, according to Suga-chan, but also the most rewarding and satisfying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He liked spicy food, but was immune to almost all levels of spiciness by now, must to his frustration. He was always seeking spicier and spicier food, and his friend’s joked and called him a druggie for spice. He also liked sweet food, sour food, bitter food, salty food, savory food; he ate pretty much anything that was edible (a stark contrast to Oikawa, who was probably the most picky eater on the entire planet); but Oikawa learned in another flood of texts, much like the one in their first conversation, that he didn’t eat as much as he should. Suga would often forget, be too busy, or just ‘not hungry’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Much like during their first conversation, Suga would sometimes freak out or panic, or simply think too fast, and he would type without second thoughts. He would always apologize for it afterward, and be embarrassed, but Oikawa found it cute and endearing. It allowed him to see into Suga’s thought process, (which if Oikawa was honest, was kind of concerning- it seemed very self-deprecating and more than mildly unhealthy), which he seemed to try his best to hide at times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He seemed like someone who was a little bit afraid to be proud of himself, in Oikawa’s opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Which was always correct, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Iwaizumi finally pulled into the parking area at the airport, and it was completely packed. There were cars in almost every parking space, and they were constantly pulling in and out. People were walking and running around, pulling suitcases and holding bags. Oikawa set his drink into a cupholder, and got out to hear the roar of a plane landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa was wearing a long, simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>hideous</span>
  </em>
  <span> baggy gray hoodie, with a matching beanie pulled low over his face. He’s worn his glasses in multiple videos now, and fans have recognized him with them on far too many times for them to be an effective disguise, so he instead wore large black sunglasses. He was wearing tight leggings in a desperate attempt to make up for the bagginess of the rest of his outfit, which was designed to prevent him from getting recognized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grumpily thought about how unfair it was that Suga wouldn’t have to dress this atrociously, as he’s never shown his face, so he had no chance of getting recognized. He grumbled as he saw himself in the side-view mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Iwa-chan, this is going to be Suga-chan’s first in-person impression of me, and I look like the definition of garbage!” He whined, closing the car door. Iwaizumi did the same, and they started heading inside of the massive airport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You always look like garbage,” Iwaizumi smirked as Oikawa slapped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I do not, and you know it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa’s best friend rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Don’t worry, I doubt he’ll care. He knows why you have to dress like this. It’s for both your guys’ own good, he’ll be thankful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What’d you say he and his friends look like?” Iwaizumi asked as they entered the automatic doors into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>so incredibly busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and</span>
  <em>
    <span> loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> airport. “And why didn’t they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>send us a fricking picture? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I hate airports,” Oikawa whined instead of answering as a voice in a foreign language spoke over the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Whinykawa. Answer the question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Didn’t you Gmail back and forth with his friend Daichi or whatever? Why didn’t he tell you?” Oikawa asked, looking around as they followed the signs to the place they agreed to meet the others. He was brushing against </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too many strangers’ elbows for his tastes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Why are you being so difficult, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi growled, annoyed. “He just said that they’d be the one’s with the ‘stupid haired emo guy’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa snorted. “Suga described Kuroo the exact same way. He says that Daichi will have brown hair, and that him and Ku-chan will be the muscular Japanese guys looking at each other disgustingly lovingly. He described himself as the one with the ‘freak hair’, though. I’m sure we’ll know them when we see them.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And he never gave me a reason for why he didn’t just send us a picture of what they look like, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa added in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think he’s just that insecure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hummed in agreement as they rounded a corner. There were people bustling on either side of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate airports!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I know. Stop complaining. And stop talking, I think a girl and her little brother just whipped around at the sound of your voice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmped</span>
  </em>
  <span> but obeyed. For about thirty seconds. “Iwa-chan, carry me. My legs are tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, hey, do you think that’s them?” Iwaizumi, far too nonchalantly, pointed through a quick break in the crowd. There were three people around a table in a small, cheap, poor-quality cafe inside of the airport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, a short-haired brunette, was actually sitting down at the table, with a phone gripped in both hands. The phone was being ignored, however, in favor of staring at the tall, ‘stupid-haired emo guy’ who standing up across from him. The ‘emo guy’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa reminded himself, had another person hanging from and clinging to his back, with their head tucked into where his neck and shoulder met. Kuroo’s elbows were looped under the knees of the man he was giving a piggy-back ride to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Under the knees of who was probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara Koushi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa nodded, a sudden nervousness punching him in the stomach. The knowledge that he was wearing something that should definitely be </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t help at all. He reached over and gripped Iwaizumi’s arm as the break in the crowd closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! I’m scared, and look at my outfit! Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> a million times worse, your muscles are going to rip your sleeves! We should go back and get you a new shirt! Suga-chan will certainly hate you because you ruined a lot for him! And you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucKING oW! Ow ow ow ow Iwa-chan let go let go let go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the ear and dragged him through the crowd. His glasses fell off of his eyes and rested uncomfortably under his nose, and his beanie was balancing dangerously high on his hair. Oikawa tried to plant his feet onto the hard floor, but Iwaizumi continued to pull him with a painful pinch on his earlobe, hurriedly apologizing to everyone they bumped into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you guys Kuroo-san, Sawamura-san, and Sugawara-san?” Iwaizumi asked a bit gruffly as he halted at their table, finally releasing Oikawa’s ear. The latter stifled a whine, wanting to make a good first impression, and quickly fixed his disheveled clothes and beanie, then slid his sunglasses back up his nose. He stood as straight as he could and smiled his most charming smile. He tried to force the cute </span>
  <em>
    <span>yahoo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was his trademark start to most of his videos, but his voice got caught painfully in his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh nooo, I’m nervous, aren’t I?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s stomach was performing somersaults and cartwheels, and he thought that if his heart beat any faster or harder, it would burst right out of his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talk! Say something! Do more than just stand here looking pretty- oh no! I’m not even pretty right now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa’s blood started to rush even louder in his ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, oh no-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who Oikawa assumed was Daichi stood up and smiled. “Yeah, but please just call me Daichi.” He held out his hand and Iwaizumi shook it, then looked at Kuroo and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugawara</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oikawa was actively avoiding looking at the artist, too scared that their eyes would meet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I being so nervous?! I’m Oikawa Tooru! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Daichi. Nice to meet you. And I take it that you’re Kuroo?” Bedhead nodded and grinned, gripping Iwaizumi’s hand in a firm handshake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet ya too!” Kuroo greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then suddenly released Sugawara’s legs and shrugged his arms off his shoulders. Oikawa heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the man’s body hitting the hard ground and squealed- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh great, the first noise they hear from me is a squeal!-</span>
  </em>
  <span> finally forcing himself to look the…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> artist in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was laying, now crumpled on the ground, sound asleep. Tussled silver hair was covering most of his face, and his whole hands were covered by the sleeves of a long-sleeved light blue turtleneck. He was wearing mid-thigh length black shorts. He was curled on the ground, eyes still closed and breathing slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Innocent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be protected.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were Oikawa’s first impressions of Sugawara Koushi. He looked so peaceful, lips slightly parted and so relaxed. The lights above reflected off of his beautiful silver hair, and Oikawa thought that he looked like an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Then Oikawa realized that said angel was laying on the filthy, dirty airport ground, and they were surrounded by loud, bustling </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Sugawara was somehow still asleep despite being dropped from Kuroo’s back, who was by no means </span>
  <em>
    <span>short.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“EH?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> DID YOU JUST-” Oikawa started to shreek, his voice swallowed by the voices all around them, and then interrupted by the man who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>dropped</span>
  </em>
  <span> Suga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Suga!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kuroo nudged Suga repeatedly in the stomach with his shoe. “Get the hell up off the grimy floor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Daichi rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Kuroo, just wake him up like a normal person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But he’s not a normal person, he’s a demon!” Kuroo protested, nudging harder. Suga started to stir, and Iwaizumi was watching in amusement while Oikawa watched in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Sugawara started mumbling and sitting up, rubbing his eyes with the insides of his wrists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god he’s so adorable, how could Kuroo just </span>
  </em>
  <span>drop </span>
  <em>
    <span>him and then call him a </span>
  </em>
  <span>demon?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa quickly figured out one of the reasons why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Suga removed his hands from his eyes, looked up at Kuroo, and gave the </span>
  <em>
    <span>evilest, </span>
  </em>
  <span>most </span>
  <em>
    <span>terror-inducing </span>
  </em>
  <span>glare he had ever seen in his entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>life, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which was saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Oikawa was acquainted with Iwaizumi. Sugawara crawled back onto his feet, glare never leaving his face, and punched Kuroo in the stomach hard enough to make the taller man bend over, clutching his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh my god, Iwa-chan! He’s like a prettier, cuter version of you!” Oikawa exclaimed, trying to determine if he was scared or absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Then Suga appeared to suddenly realize where he was, and who he was with. He froze, his second fist still cocked and ready to shoot out at Kuroo’s poor stomach once again, and squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“D-Daichi?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh My God! His voice! It’s even better in person! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, Sug?” Daichi asked with an amused grin in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“P-please t-tell me…” Sugawara stuttered out, and just like that, he was back to being adorable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm. Sleepy, violent, flustered. I wonder what other sides of him I’ll get to see before we even leave the airport~.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“No, you’re not dreaming, Suga,” Daichi told him in a tone that suggested that this was a thing he said often. Kuroo laughed, recovered from his fetal position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt,” Iwaizumi interjected with a small smirk. “But we really should leave, I don’t want Oikawa to be out in a large area like this in public for longer than he has to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Sugawara whipped around to face Oikawa and Iwaizumi, face bright pink and eyes squeezed shut, and lowered into a deep bow. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I am Sugawara Koushi, pleased to meet you!” He straightened up, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “H-how embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it, Suga-chan!” Oikawa reassured, his heart slowly starting to recover. “Iwaizumi has done </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He rubbed his shoulder and shot Iwaizumi a dirty look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Stop projecting yourself onto me, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi barked, and Kuroo burst out laughing. Daichi looked at Bedhead and grinned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I think we’re going to get along </span>
  <em>
    <span>great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi-san,” Kuroo told him, ignoring Oikawa. Iwaizumi smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I hope so, we’re going to need to.” He took a step closer to Sugawara and stuck out his hand. “Iwaizumi Hajime. We’re going to salvage your and Oikawa’s reputation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa didn’t know what he was expecting as a response to that- a relieved sigh, a thank you maybe, but what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>expect was that knowing, somewhat </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilty</span>
  </em>
  <span> look exchanged between Sugawara and Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah, yeah. I’m Sugawara Koushi,” The artist shook Iwaizumi’s hand, then lifted his eyes to look at Oikawa, before briefly looking away with flushed cheeks. Oikawa grinned, the look temporarily forgotten in favor of memorizing the adorable sight in front of him as Suga continued to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“H-hello, Oikawa-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa couldn’t help his smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. No,” He replied, stepping closer. Sugawara’s eyes shot up, looking a bit panicked. He opened his mouth to say something, but Oikawa interrupted him with a lowered voice. “You can call me To-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Iwaizumi grabbed his hood and yanked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> making him stumble backward away from Suga and miss the passive-aggressive smile Daichi had been giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t bother him when they just got here! Let’s go, guys,” The manager said the last part </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> nicer, directed towards the other three, who all smiled and nodded. “Follow us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>As soon as they all started walking, Iwaizumi growled under his breath just for Oikawa to hear. “Now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time to be trying to hook up with him, Sluttykawa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The brunette scoffed. “I’m not! Not that I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> say no to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that- OW!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I assume Daichi told you two, but I’ve planned for you guys to stay here at Oikawa’s place. He has two empty rooms and plenty of futons. Because this dumbass is super over-the-top, he wants to have this fricking </span>
  <em>
    <span>party</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing before we, as he so eloquently puts it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>address the boring shit about his oopsy-doopsy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi explained while they all sat in Oikawa’s living room. Daichi, Sugawara, and Kuroo sat on the large L-shaped couch, with Suga smushed between them, while Iwaizumi stood in front of the TV. Oikawa sat on the other end of the couch, his legs up and draped over an armrest, still sulking over the fact that Iwaizumi wouldn’t let him change clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You two both know that there’s more than enough room to spread out, right?” Suga grumbled quite cutely, practically being crushed in between Kuroo and Daichi. His leg was bouncing up and down, probably anxiously. Oikawa didn’t want him to feel anxious, which was another reason Oikawa decided to plan a little dinner party before they got into the serious, real anxiety-provoking shit. He wanted Sugawara to feel comfortable- and his two freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bodyguards</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop radiating that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi-we’re-friendly-and-likable-but-we-dont-trust-you-or-like-you-because-you-started-all-of-this-shit-for-OUR-Suga </span>
  </em>
  <span>energy. The other reason, of course, was that Oikawa just liked planning parties and cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Kuroo clearly noticed the bouncing leg, as he put a hand on it whispered something to Suga that got him punched in the shoulder. Oikawa stared at the hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh? Are they dating? But Suga said Behead had a thing with Dai-chan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Daichi turned his attention back to Iwaizumi. “Er, party?” He asked, and Oikawa didn’t miss the concerned side-look he gave Sugawara, who was too busy glaring at Kuroo- because he’d booped the artist- to notice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmph. I wanna boop Suga-chan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, first we should get to know each other, right?” Oikawa started to explain, shaking away thoughts of Suga-chan to respond. “And, not to brag-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t say ‘not to brag’ when you’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m amazing at planning dinner parties! And I can cook! I’d be the perfect husband, don’t ya think, Suga-chan?” Oikawa gave Sugawara his most charming smile, and was rewarded with a disbelieving look and a blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Yes- </span>
  </em>
  <span>uh-” Sugawara started to respond, but unfortunately was cut off due to Iwaizumi’s fist to Oikawa’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Not. The. Time,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iwaizumi hissed, and Daichi’s passive-aggressive (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Always so passive aggressive! It’s not cute at all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa thought) smile agreed. Oikawa rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“</span></em><span>Ow,</span> <span>Iwa-chan! You have a problem! Do you hear me? A problem! Anyways, we’re going to spend tonight getting to know each other! My two friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa will be coming too, you can meet them! It’ll be so nice to- oh, wait, do any of you have food allergies? Because-”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry about how much he’s talking. He’s usually not this obnoxious. Well, I mean he’s still always obnoxious, just not usually this bad. He usually doesn’t talk so much, it’s a nervous habit,” Iwaizumi interjected to explain, sitting down next to Oikawa. Kuroo nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, our Suga does something kind of like that, too. He- Suga, your punches hurt like hell, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> your pinches don’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa giggled as the artist rolled his eyes and retracted his hand. Suga-chan was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The silver-haired was nervously scratching his arm, over the sleeves of the turtle-neck he was wearing. It looked cute on him, complimenting his hair and his complexion. He wasn’t talking very much, but Oikawa noticed how intently he was staring at everyone in the room- besides Oikawa, which Oikawa didn’t know how to feel about- he was clearly quite observant. He had a slight flush on his cheeks, too, and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god is that a mole? Under his eye? Aww! I think I’m in love!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa leaned over to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, I am in love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Iwaizumi gave him a dirty glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay fine. But he’s cute, and I want to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The glare intensified, effectively cutting him completely off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You know, not only do you have a punching problem, but you also have an interrupting problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grinned, then turned to tell the three one last rule. “Oh, yeah, and we’re going to ask that you leave your phone completely shut off for the few days that you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes and shifted his feet, not caring for anyone’s response to that. He knew that as soon as he and Suga-chan left this room, or the other three were together without them, they were going to have their phones out checking out just how bad the damage was and what people were saying. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>No Phones</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule was really only for himself and Suga-chan. He could understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and honestly didn’t really mind at the moment, but it was annoying that Iwaizumi was trying to be so sneaky about it. It made him want to sneak his phone out of that drawer he knew Iwa-chan was hiding it in and check it just to spite him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-do you think we have time to take a little rest before this… dinner party?” Oikawa heard Daichi ask, and Suga had a hopeful look in his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga-chan’s eyes, now that Oikawa thought about it, were very expressive. He kind of wanted to learn how to understand every emotion displayed in them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Oikawa. You barely know the guy. Stop thinking like that just because he’s cute, you’re better than that! But am I?... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YES!! And we have actual issues here to deal with! Issues that YOU caused! Stop being such a hopeless romantic, he probably hates you anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...But he blushed. Or was that just my ego making things up? No, no, he really did blush. I saw it, I memorized it. Is that creepy? Nah. But-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-KAWA!” Iwaizumi’s hand collided with the back of Oikawa’s head, effectively forcing him away from his thoughts. Oikawa squawked. “SHOW THEM WHERE THEY CAN SLEEP!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, so loud! Say please!” Oikawa prodded, rubbing the sore spot behind his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oww!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oikawa.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ee! Okay, follow me, guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>POPULAR YOUTUBER THEGRANDKING SEEN AT XXXXX AIRPORT </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>COULD THIS BE THE </b>
  <b>
    <em>SUGARART</em>
  </b>
  <b> HALF OF YOUTUBE AND TWITTER HAVE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT? </b>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheGrandKing seen picking up someone who the internet suspects is the mysterious Sugarart? More controversial art and tweets from Sugarart resurfacing? More YouTubers coming out with support and disapproval of recent LGBTQ allegations towards TheGrandKing? All this and more! </b>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MORE MYSTERY SURROUNDING THE RECENTLY CONTROVERSIAL YOUTUBER THEGRANDKING. COULD WE BE GETTING ANSWERS SOON? &lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Man claims to be former coworker of Sugarart. We asked him the questions we’re all wondering. The answers will shock you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> &lt;link&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments? Concerns? Feedback? ...Kudos?</p><p> </p><p>Edit June 23: <br/>Ayyeeee. Next chapter is coming, I promise! I just uh. I decided to completely trash it and start over.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I started writing this again, I realized that the way II characterized Suga when I started writing this is quite different than how I do now. Sorry for any inconsistancies^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Suga flushed as Oikawa’s slender fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that the beautiful brunette didn’t think twice about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>thin </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was, but much like during their first meeting, Suga found it difficult to think at all when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa Tooru</span>
  </em>
  <span> was </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing the same air as him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But this time, they were actually touching, and Suga was almost genuinely concerned that he might explode from the embarrassment, hope, excitement, happiness, and insecurity coursing through him. Oikawa was chirping happily at the moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly holding Suga’s hand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and dragging him through the very considerably sized house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Honestly, it kind of seemed like Oikawa was trying to impress him- but Suga didn’t let himself think that far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Sugawara still wasn’t fully convinced that this all wasn’t some kind of dream. He glanced around the hallway he was being pulled through, </span>
  <em>
    <span>by Oikawa Tooru, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with wide honey-brown eyes. The walls were a crisp and clean off-white, and decorated with different pictures, paintings, and several awards as well. The carpet was just as clean as everything else, and the doors to the rooms were cool gray with fancy french door handles. Everything here was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the large, modern kitchen to the even bigger living room with the massive window and expensive-looking TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The silvernette had to resist the urge to pinch himself. He was experiencing whiplash in the way you only could in a dream; things were happening and changing </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fast.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p><span>Less than a week ago, Suga’s channel had been doing amazing- by his own standards, anyway- and he’d been smiling as he read the comments.</span> <span>Suga drew what he liked, painted what he saw in his head, interacted with his fans on Twitter and sometimes replied to comments. Of course there were always the mean ones, but who cares? Suga never did. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not until only about 4 days ago, where Suga had checked the comments on his video to see that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been a shock. Life started to seem like a nightmare- he’d always been terrified of abandonment, the people he felt close with realizing that there was truly nothing special about him and hating him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He still hadn’t gotten the chance to see beyond the comments- Daichi and Kuroo had only allowed him use of his phone because, the same day he had gotten the dread-inducing shock of over ten thousand more comments than usual and them all being </span><em><span>hate, Oikawa Tooru</span></em> <em><span>himself</span></em><span> had DMed Suga.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, Suga was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa Tooru’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> house, being dragged through it by the man himself, and trying to remind himself that this was still a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to remember that fact when the embodiment of perfection was </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally holding onto his wrist and giving him a tour of his house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga was snapped out of his thoughts when he ran face-first into Oikawa’s chest, who had apparently stopped and turned around. He was sure his face was embarrassingly bright red, but he still raised his head to look Oikawa in the eye. “Oh my- Sorry!” He blurted, scurrying back as far back as he could with the brunette still holding onto him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, this must be a dream. I’m still in shock, and I passed out, and now I’m having some kind of fantasy. And Oikawa is so warm, so pretty, this can’t be real. I’m most definitely dreaming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Suga-chan!” Oikawa’s velvety voice spoke, and Suga felt a hand settle on his shoulder. They had stopped where the hallway opened up to the living room, after Oikawa had shown him where all the bedrooms, bathrooms (of which there were two), and Oikawa’s own office was. “I was just asking if you were okay, you look dazed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I look dazed! I am dazed! Your house makes my apartment look like a cardboard box, you make me feel like I’m dreaming, and I don’t know how you got me away from Kuroo and Daichi! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is what Suga thought. What he said out loud was, “O-oh, so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Suga-chan, stop saying sorry so much. It loses its meaning,” Oikawa stated, not unkindly, but Suga still felt a wave of embarrassment. He did his best to ignore it. “So, do ya like my house? It’s big, right? Impressive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in his house right now. I am in Oikawa Tooru’s house right now. Am I- No. I’m not dissociating. This is just so un-fucking-believable, how am I- Oh yeah, people hate me. That’s why I’m here. Wow, those are two extremes, huh? People telling me to kill myself, me being inside my idols house. Wait, shit, he’s looking at me expectantly, why? Oh right! He asked me about his big house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, he’s definitely not as modest as he portrays in his videos. He is way prettier in person, though- ugh. Not the time, Koushi, definitely not the time. Also, I’ve got to respond. Shit, what’s a non-dorky, non-stupid answer?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. Very. Impressive?” Suga stared wide-eyed at where Oikawa had slid his hand down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>linked their fingers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga’s stomach was doing gymnastics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa flashed a pleased grin, and it was so adorable that Suga felt his insides warm and melt along with all of his worries about what was going on online. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell was quickly broken, however, when Daichi, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi decided to enter the living room. Daichi had that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his eyes, the one where he acts all friendly but is plotting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Suga remembers seeing that look quite often back in their volleyball days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stomped up to Oikawa and slapped his arm, so that their hands untangled. Suga only got a few moments to miss the heat of their entwined fingers before Kuroo was pulling him away with an arm around his bony shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi had growled something to Oikawa, who had whined a response, but Suga couldn’t hear it over Kuroo’s obnoxiously loud voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, when’s gamer boy and gamer boy’s boyfriend getting here?” The ravenette asked, putting more weight on Suga so that the latter stumbled with an annoyed grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off of me, Kur</span>
  <em>
    <span>hoe,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suga hissed, karate-chopping him in the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, with a heavy sense of deja-vu, he remembered the vow he made himself for while he was here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No hitting, yelling, offensive puns on names, or doing anything else weird or annoying around Oikawa or his manager. We don’t want them changing their mind about helping us or… or hating me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, help us how? It’s hard to get a sense of things when Kuroo won’t even let me </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch</span>
  <em>
    <span> the internet- wait, I’m getting off track again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just broke </span>
  </em>
  <span>two</span>
  <em>
    <span> of my vows, and oh no oh no Oikawa is staring at me! He looks amused, though. I amused him- NOT THE TIME, KOUSH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo waved off Suga’s insult like he always did, and retaliated by pointing out his height, also like he always did. Suga tried to bite his tongue, to keep as civil and collected as possible in the presence of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa Tooru- </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes his name needs emphasis every time- but he couldn’t. It just wasn’t in his nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> this height, Kurhoe, Daichi’s pretty much the exact same! You probably want to bend me over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, Daichi’s got at least three inches on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One! He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> inch on me, you asshole!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a snicker. Suga turned around to see Iwaizumi covering his mouth with a hand, amusement lighting up his eyes. All thoughts gone except, </span>
  <em>
    <span>these assholes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>from his mind, Suga scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush, Iwa-chan, Oikawa makes you look like a hobbit!” He didn’t say the words meanly, or irritably, merely with a small huff, a tone of teasing banter underlying them. It felt nice, he had to admit, before the shock of what he said and who he said it to set in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, and Daichi’s did the same. When Suga forced himself to look at Oikawa, his chocolate brown eyes were big as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, this is why I shouldn’t speak, I was too mean. I took it too far. I can’t joke or tease like that to people I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surprisingly melodic laugh interrupted his panicked thoughts, and Suga was even more surprised to realize that it came from Iwaizumi. “If he makes me look like a hobbit, what does that make you?” The ravenette retorted, but he was smiling, and it was infectious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Suga didn’t have to walk on eggshells.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Sugawara didn’t have to walk on eggshells, but he wished that his two best friends would try a little harder not to cause a scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa asked with a sneer. Suga didn’t quite know exactly where the sudden sharp question had come from- the three men had been arguing back and forth for almost fifteen minutes now and Suga had stopped listening- but he barely pondered it. He was too busy thinking about how attractive Oikawa was, even whilst sneering, which in Sugawara’s opinion, wasn’t legal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah!” Kuroo jumped up and practically pounced on Daichi, like a mangy alley cat. “This is my wife, Daichi, and that’s,” Kuroo tried to wave Suga over, but he shook his head in refusal. He was standing in between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, a safe distance away where Kuroo couldn’t pinch his cheeks and embarrass him. Unfortunately, a bored Kuroo started fights. “That’s our child. Stay away from him or I’ll break your bones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga saw Oikawa visibly shudder, and it knocked him out of his embarrassment. He glared at the grinning alley cat and the chuckling, blushing Daichi in front of him. “You two both know Kuroo’s the child here, Daichi, stop enabling him just because you guys bone. It’s giving me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>headache, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have a headache, and we haven’t even had supper yet. Fuck you guys. Except you, Daichi. Fuck you, fall in a hole Kuroo. Stop harassing Oikawa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo laughed, an often occurrence, and Daichi rolled his eyes fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Suga could even soften his glare, a strong, tall, lithe body was draping itself over Suga’s back and shoulders, making him yelp and turn red. Oikawa’s head was resting on his shoulder now, facing his neck, and Suga could feel the ghost of his breath as the brunette giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, Suga-chan is so refreshing! Unlike Iwa-chan, he actually defends me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve </span>
  <em>
    <span>defending, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you piece of shit.” Iwaizumi barked back. If Suga could focus on anything but the feeling of Oikawa clinging to him, he would’ve punched Kuroo and Daichi for the scathing looks they were giving the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does he touch me so much? I’m disgusting, doesn’t he know that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as suddenly as the contact appeared, it vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, forcing Oikawa to peel himself off of Suga and go answer the door. “Wash up for dinner!” He sang as he made his way to the front door, and slightly dazed, Suga did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xxxx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Oikawa was blushing. Don’t blame him, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to practically fling himself at Sugawara. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was such a change of pace, someone- in real life, not one of his fans on the internet- defending him from being teased, that he couldn’t help the giddiness that he felt and the heat on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body acted on its own, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to the door, trying to ignore the prodding feeling that inviting his two most embarrassing and brazen friends over was maybe not the best idea. Especially not when Suga was just starting to appear more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang again, and again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa finally opened it with a scowl. “You’re going to break my doorbell! Have some patience!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei completely disregarded him, shoving past him to get into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. It’s fine,” Hanamaki waved him off, eyes searching as he walked further into the house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matsukawa patted Oikawa’s shoulder as he passed. At least one of them had the decency to be somewhat apologetic for whatever Makki was planning on doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shutting the door with a sigh, Oikawa turned to follow his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, somebody walked in, pointed at Suga, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouted,</span>
  </em>
  <span> their sleepy features not leaving their expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara’s eyes widened. “M-me!” He exclaimed, staring at the finger in his face. He followed the finger to a lean, muscular arm, to broad shoulders covered by a baggy blue-and-white t-shirt, to a care-free expression that didn’t at all match the man’s accusatory tone. This must have been one of Oikawa’s friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah! You!” The man with pinkish-brown hair- it hurt Suga’s head trying to figure out what color it was- stalked even closer, firmly gripped Suga’s shoulders, and stared down into Suga’s hazel eyes with an intense look in his own that contrasted with his heavy lids. “You didn’t recognize me in your Q&amp;A video, and because of that, I got shit from Oikawa here for it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It only stopped when people started unsubbing from him or whatever, and I had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be there </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him right after he kept texting about how you knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A barking laugh was heard from the other side of the room. Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Suga could force out, continuing to stare at the man who was leaning closer, eyes narrowed. Suga swallowed. He didn’t even notice the slightly even </span>
  <em>
    <span>taller</span>
  </em>
  <span> man come up behind whoever was gripping his shoulders, and set a hand on the pink(?)-haired’s own shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro,” The dark, curly haired man spoke, staring at Suga with an expression as bored as the other. The strong hands finally fell off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right, bro. Weird.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird? Do they think that I’m weird? Do they not like me? If they don’t like me does that mean that Oika- wait do they just think that I look weird? I mean, both are true. I am weird, and my hair is weird- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makki! Mattsun! Don’t be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>rude!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa came up behind the two and smacked the backs of their heads. Suga blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s so cute.” The tallest of them- </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why was everyone here so blessed with height?!- stated. Sugawara felt his cheeks heat up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty!” The one who had previously been holding him added, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark grey sweatpants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We thought he hid his face because he was ugly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. We’re surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t appreciate you assaulting my boyfriend, you fiend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t appreciate you assaulting me either, Oikawa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara blinked. He was having trouble following the conversation. He was being introduced to so many new people, new personalities, new places and things. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from spacing out. And… had they really just called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy arm appeared around his shoulders, lighter and more warm than how Kuroo’s felt. “I’m so sorry about them,” Oikawa muttered. Sugawara smiled, and it wasn’t forced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it’s fine. They’re quite entertaining. They seem like a handful.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! A full answer, not embarrassing, containing functional sentences. Good job, Koushi!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that they are,” The brunette responded, scrunching his nose. Suga laughed lightly, trying to keep himself from leaning into his warmth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We barely know each other, and Oikawa is just super friendly! He’s not even gay, probably, or even bi, so shut up! Shut up brain!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are we going to eat?” Daichi’s voice called, and Suga cursed him inwardly as Oikawa removed his arm to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm! Just wait until you taste my cooking! You’re going to fall in love with me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s face heated up almost painfully at the wink Oikawa directed at him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara sat at the table, leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>anxious- somehow, despite his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprising</span>
  </em>
  <span> initial meeting with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, they were nice to be around. Somehow-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Suga couldn’t take his mind off of what he didn’t know. Even though he’d had a (relatively- as decently short as the fly there was, it was tiring. Especially being stuck next to Kuroo, who’d been alternating between shamelessly eye-fucking Daichi and annoying the shit out of Suga) good day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was he kidding. His day had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like he was living an actual Wattpad story. His celebrity crush, Oikawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tooru, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>flown him to his house. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Held onto his wrist and eagerly shown him around like he wanted to impress him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Made Suga forget about his worries, for a little bit. Had adorably failed to cook a meal, which was also for Suga. And others, of course. Maybe Suga was getting too caught up in this dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirted</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Suga didn’t have room in his mind to dwell on his happiness, disbelief, fanboying and the insecurity that would come if he kept thinking about his time here with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because, as he sat here in front of these smiling and laughing people, his anxiety was prodding his brain like he was prodding his instant ramen with a bamboo chopstick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was happening online? What was so bad that there was a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to fly him here like he was the reader-insert in a cringey fanfiction? Why had Kuroo been so protective, more than usual, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why couldn’t he check his damn phone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why had people hated him so much in his comments? What had he done? He didn’t know, and nobody would tell him, saying that they needed to figure out how to defend him first. Saying it wouldn’t be good for him to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Defend against</span>
  </em>
  <span> what?! In Suga’s opinion, not knowing was much, much worse. Not knowing was making his mind race and his throat tighten, his stomach feel light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed back his chair and stood up. “I-I have to go to the bathroom,” he declared, only slightly shaky. Kuroo gave him a concerned and knowing look, and Suga resisted the urge to flip him off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your fault I’m feeling like this, anyway, you asshole! Tell me exactly what’s going on! I know it has something to do with my sexuality, and people being upset about Oikawa ‘promoting’ me, but there’s still a lot I’m missing and it’s your and Daichi’s fault!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was being unfair. None of this was his friends’ fault, and they were only trying to help and protect him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just so frustrated and anxious, and tired from the erratic ecstatic-to-anxious swings his mind was forcing him to endure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga started walking to the hallway where the bathroom was, turning his head around to look at Iwaizumi. “The b-bathroom’s this way, right?” He continued at Iwaizumi’s nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just needed a tiny break.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>infatuated, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwa-chan. My heart is telling me that I’m in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa argued as Suga’s back disappeared around the corner, into the hallway. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were deep in some exciting-looking conversation with Bedhead- er, Kuroo- and Daichi was watching them with a guarded expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi gave him a horrified look, before grunting out a very disbelieving, “Yeah, okay.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed, then took on a cheeky grin. “You’re just mad Maddog-chan hasn’t realized that he likes you yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>off. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just don’t want you bothering the guy right now, Crappykawa, just because you think he’s cute and you’re attracted to people who can do things you can’t. It’s not the time. Stop flirting with him.”                                                                                                  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised an offended eyebrow. “You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's </span>
  </em>
  <span>my flirting?! You think I can't flirt better than that?! If I’d been flirting he’d be in my bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi swung his fist, and it landed right on top of his best friend’s head, making him cry out and conversation at the table stop. Oikawa glowered at Iwaizumi as eyes turned to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan is such a brute!” He complained loudly, and to his dismay, everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their talking over each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed. Suga-chan would have defended him, probably.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a mess, but I think the next one will make up for it. I'm actually quite proud of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>